Apology
by SolidSonicTH
Summary: Vera calls Phoenix over for a talk. Some spoilers for Apollo Justice so play that first if you want no spoilers


**Apology**

_By SonicTH228_

**Disclaimer: no original characters so I can't claim ownership to anyone in this story**

_**February 7, 4:15 AM  
Outside Drew Studio**_

"Daddy, are you ready?" a girl wearing a blue cape asked her father. Her father pulled his baby blue beanie forward on his head and then gave a slight nod. The girl straightened out her magician's silk top hat and then banged the door knocker on the door before them. "What do you think Vera wants say?" she asked.

Her father quietly mulled over those words in thought. It was Vera Misham who had requested his presence, after all. This was the same girl whom cost him his career seven years before. Though he couldn't harbor any ill-resentment towards the girl, Phoenix Wright felt like this meeting was bound to happen anyway. Vera was a fragile girl who didn't like to upset people and it was obvious to him that's exactly why he expected she'd want to clear the air about "that" matter.

The door before them opened and a blue-haired girl meekly peered out from behind it. She was wearing overalls and had a sketchpad under her arm. "Oh, Mr. Wright, Trucy…you're…you're just on time," she said, timidly as she let the pair into the studio. They removed their respective hats and looked around the interior. It was much unchanged from the last time they had visited the studio during "that case" from a few months before.

"C-Can I get you anything?" Vera asked.

"Just some water," Trucy said. Her father silently agreed. They sat down at a small table near the front of the studio. The table was quite familiar to both as it was the place Drew Misham sipped his final cup of coffee. Vera returned with a pitcher of water and four glasses.

"Four?" Trucy said, wondering why there was an extra glass. "Is someone else coming, Vera?"

"Oh…uh, yes…I…I invited some-" Vera started until the rumble of what sounded like a motorcycle pulling up to the studio cut her off. "Th-That would be him now…"

Trucy and Phoenix looked at one another. They both knew who was going to be joining them momentarily. Trucy's face lit up when she realized it while Phoenix looked somewhat puzzled. A knock on the door followed which Vera answered. Standing in the doorframe was a suave man dressed in a dark jacket and with black pants and an undershirt. Around his neck he wore a distinctive "G" pendant and he had on a pair of sunglasses. It was Prosecutor Klavier Gavin, fresh from work and as cool as ever.

"Ah…Fraülein Misham, on time as you requ-" he started to say until he saw who else was inside the studio. "Herr Wright? You're here too?" Klavier's ever-suave demeanor was sharply rocked upon the sight of Phoenix and his daughter and he immediately became more serious.

Phoenix pulled out the letter he had received from Vera and waved it up for the other guest to see. "Same reason as I expect you're here for, Klavier. I imagine this young lady has something she wants to say to both of us," Phoenix said, turning his attention towards Vera. Vera looked away briefly before nodding back to Phoenix.

"Ah…" he replied, with a slight nod of acknowledgement though it was clear Klavier was still uneasy. He came inside and pulled up a stool to the small table. Trucy immediately moved herself closer when he sat down. "Fraülein Trucy, how have you been? Still keeping Herr Forehead on a leash?" he said, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. His relaxed attitude returned, much to Trucy's delight. She replied with a wide grin.

"Ahem…" Phoenix cleared his throat sternly, to which Klavier quickly pulled his arm back. He shot Klavier a quick glare before continuing. "Vera, I'm sure we're here to do more than just exchange friendly banter," Phoenix said to Vera.

Vera sat down in front of Phoenix and set her sketchpad aside. Klavier poured himself and Vera a glass of water before she began to speak.

"I…I asked you here today because…I…just wanted to apologize for…my father," Vera explained. "I don't want to hide the past and I feel like I'm responsible for what trouble he caused…"

Klavier looked at Phoenix with some concern. "You're referring to the case of…Zak Gramarye?" he asked. Vera nodded her head and took a sip of water.

"I'm sorry that it…went the way that it did and I feel terrible my father was the one who caused all the problems," Vera said. "Particularly…to you, Trucy."

Trucy was caught off-guard by Vera's words. "Me?" she said with surprise. "How did this affect me?"

"If I hadn't helped my father complete his agreement with Mr. Gavin none of this would have ever happened and your…father, he would still…"

Trucy looked over to Phoenix for some guidance, lost on how exactly to respond to the situation. Phoenix simply put his hand on her's and then gestured to Vera to continue.

"But even so I did… a great deal I'm…not proud of now," she said. She was nervously playing with her fingers. "I...know that I was young at the time...but something inside me still feels terribly guilty for the pain I caused you and others..."

"Vera…we're friends now, none of that matters," Trucy said, trying to make the nervous artist feel more at ease. "I'm happy with the life I have now. I'd like to still have my real Daddy around but I can't change what happened and Mr. Wright took me in and gave me a good life. I'm proud to be his daughter..."

"Fraülein," Klavier stepped in. "We all make mistakes. Life goes on, ja? No one should live in the past and let old demons haunt them."

"That's why I called you here, Mr. Gavin," Vera said, now addressing Klavier. "Besides what I did to Mr. Wright, I'm worried I turned you against him. He did nothing wrong and I…was hoping that maybe…you and Mr. Wright…"

Klavier looked over at Phoenix who did the same in response. Klavier fiddled with his braid and noticeably looked uncomfortable.

"Ah… Fraülein Misham…I'm not sure if Herr Wright is particularly…" Klavier said, stumbling over his words. He looked back over at Phoenix again…and much to his surprise, was smiling in a friendly manner. Klavier raised his eyebrow.

"Klavier, I assume you think I'm still bitter over losing my badge. That…I blame you and only you for that," Phoenix said. "I don't see things as black and white…and I guess it's time I let you know that. I'm not one to hold grudges over things and…well, I suppose that's a good thing. I didn't expect you to know everything that was going on back then…even I didn't," he began to chuckle a little. "I've grown a lot and I can probably thank Trucy for helping me move on," he said, looking to his daughter.

Klavier looked at the wooden floor, slightly ashamed of himself for assuming Phoenix held some kind of grudge towards him. "Herr Wright…I…I'm sorry I thought you were upset at me…" he said softly. His words lacked his usual charm and were modestly apologetic in tone. "In fact…up until Vera's case, I was angry with you…that the words my brother told me about you being a sneak and a fraudulent attorney were actually true. Even if I am a prosecutor by profession, I still respect the defense and to see such a successful attorney resort to a tactic like that to win confirmed to me that there was no such thing as an honest defense. I even had doubts in my brother's work. Only after the truth came out about the Gramarye case did I finally begin to change my view…"

"Prosecutor Gavin…" Trucy said "I…I had no idea that had such an impact on you."

"Fraülein Trucy, don't worry about me…I'm alright," Klavier said. "I never like seeing a fan's tears, ja?" He tried to put on a good face.

"Prosecutor Gavin, I respect what you do," Phoenix said. "Your honesty on the bench is refreshing. If you look back over my legal career you'd see I had to put up with quite a few prosecutors who would stop at nothing to prove their case and that meant stepping over that line. Your work is straight and without corruption. The only other prosecutor I can think of whom I held with as much respect was Mile-…" he stopped himself short before finishing the name.

"Who, Daddy?" Trucy said. She recognized the beginning of what Phoenix was about to say but wasn't sure exactly who he meant.

"Uh…well, it's not important," Phoenix said hastily. It was clear he didn't want to finish his thought which perplexed his daughter.

Vera seemed pleased at the thought of being able to repair the damage she had caused between Klavier and Phoenix. "I'm…glad you two aren't mad at each other anymore," she said.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about, Fraülein Misham? I hate to break it off so soon but I do have to be at an appointment…" Klavier said, glancing at his watch.

"Yes…there was just one other thing…something else I wanted to know before my conscience would be completely clear…" Vera said. Her voice grew distant.

"What is it, Vera?" Trucy asked her.

"Tell me…about…Mr. Gavin…" she said, slowly. "Wh-…who is he…really?"

Phoenix and Klavier exchanged looks and then Klavier began to speak.

"Ah…Bruder Kris…" Klavier began. "I always…thought well of him. When I first got into law, he was always that beacon of insight. Even though he was on defense and I a prosecutor, he never let that stand between us. If he had something useful to offer me, he would…"

"I considered him a good friend," Phoenix continued. "We had met about a year before my last case and I was impressed by his style in the courtroom. He had an infallible logic and never let the prosecution beat him down. Many said he had shown a level of expertise in litigation that rivaled mine. During my disbarment, he was the only one who actually stood to defend me...after all that's happened, I know why now…"

"Ja…" Klavier said, his voice growing a little more regretful. "I'm not sure when he became so consumed with anger. I knew him better than anyone and even I didn't see it coming. He knew how to put on a good face for the world but…I guess you have to as an attorney…" Klavier snuck a sly look over at Phoenix who returned it with an equally sly grin.

"I don't think he'll ever reform, sadly," Phoenix told Vera. "I could see it in his eyes…he just doesn't believe in the system anymore."

"He…acted like…such a nice man to me…its…such a shock I didn't know his true intents…" Vera said. "Mr. Gavin, you really can't think…"

Klavier shook his head. "Its best you not worry about him, Fraülein…Herr Wright is correct about my brother. What he's become is something I don't even understand and he will have to live with it until his end…"

Klavier rose to his feet and stretched. "Well, I guess this party's over…" he said coolly. "I'm doing a guest spot on a radio station and I don't think I should be late, ja?"

"We should be going too," Phoenix said. "I don't want to miss that last bus home."

"We'll do something together next weekend, Vera," Trucy said. She flashed a big grin to which Vera returned a shy smile.

"Herr Wright…best of luck," Klavier said, extending his hand to shake Phoenix's.

"Same…Klavier," Phoenix said, taking his hand. The three of them made their way outside the studio. The sun was starting to go down over the city and twilight was setting in. Klavier strapped his helmet on and slipped his shades over his eyes before revving up his bike and taking off into the sunset.

Phoenix and Trucy began to walk down the sidewalk to the nearest bus station. Trucy looked at the ground as they walked. She was dwelling on something her father had said back at the studio.

"Daddy…what were you trying to say back there?" Trucy asked.

"Eh? What do you mean?" he said, trying to act confused. _Why bother faking it?_ He thought. _This is Trucy I'm dealing with…_

"When Prosecutor Gavin apologized…you started to say something…it sounded like a name. Come on, Daddy…you know you aren't going to trick me…"

Phoenix sighed. "It was…a friend, from a long time ago…he was another prosecutor…" His voice showed a hint of pain in it. "I…haven't spoken to him in a very long time, Trucy…I don't really want to talk about it…"

"Oh…" Trucy said, somewhat dejected. She wanted to press the issue a bit more but it was clear her father was just not going to open up to her.

The two arrived at the bus stop and sat on the bench. Phoenix stared out at the setting sun and in deep thought. Trucy looked at her father, unfamiliar with him being in such a contemplative state.

_What could I really tell you, Trucy?_ He thought as he looked back at his daughter, her eyes filled with inquiry. _No matter how I say it…it'll never sound good…_

_**The end…**_

_(A/N: I had a hard time writing this story and more specifically, with the characterization. Klavier is always supposed to be cool, Vera is supposed to be shy and moderately withdrawn, Phoenix laid back and collected and Trucy cheery and bright. Unfortunately, it was tough to really fit those types in with this story, which I wanted to carry an air of remorse to it. The next fic I work on will be much more in-line. Proper characterization is one of my key concerns but to write this one I will admit I had to take some liberty with the characters' personalities.)_


End file.
